Midnight Lullaby
by Shinimegami aka Lady Maxwell
Summary: "Wait for me, Sally, It’s going to be a long journey, but I know I’ll get there...if I’m with you."


A Midnight Lullaby  
by Shinimegami aka Lady Maxwell  
  
  
Tick, tock. Tick, tock.  
  
Another moon-lit sky, another night filled with tossing and turning.  
  
Tick, tock. Tick, tock.  
  
And another night listening to the sound of that god-awful clock. I yawn, get up, and make my way wearily to grandfather clock in my hotel room. It's so damn loud! I look at the label on the side. 'Made in America.' So that explains it.(^ ^)  
  
I use my fingers to feel my way around it, and yank the cord from the socket. Tick, tock, tick, tock...ti...Finally. Silence.  
  
I walk back to my bed and lay there, watching the stars as they stand their ground on the vast velvet sky. There was something about being back home that tugged on the strings of my soul.  
  
Lady Une sent Sally and I to check up on the Preventers branch in Beijing. True, I was raised in the colonies, but China was home nevertheless.   
  
The past five days we were here, I wasn't able to get a good night's sleep. It was just something about this place, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It drove me crazy. As a person who was in control of all his emotions, this...lingering feeling in the back of my skull wasn't one I was too comfortable with.   
  
But this was our last night in Beijing, so I wasn't too worried. Tomorrow I'd be back in my apartment, in my own bed, able to sleep soundly. I couldn't wait.  
  
I drifted off to sleep.   
  
___  
  
Have you forgotten us, Wufei?  
  
Can you remember us?  
  
What? These voices...what was going on?  
  
It's me, Wufei...  
  
That last voice was a combination of many. Master Long...Trieze...Meiran...  
  
Why are you trying to forget us?  
  
Forget you? No. Of course not! I wasn't trying to forget you it's just...  
  
You don't want to remember us.  
  
Blocking you out from my memory is my way of dealing.  
  
You can't keep doing that forever.  
  
Please...leave me alone.  
  
No. Because by blocking us out, you are blocking others out, as well. Don't keep her away from you, Wufei. She needs you...like you need her.  
  
I was getting tired of these voices telling me what to do. They weren't real. Just figments of my imagination.   
  
Don't keep your walls up any longer...  
  
___  
  
I jerked out of bed in a cold sweat. That dream...  
  
I used exhaustion as an excuse. The past five days I had a total of eight hours of sleep; that was enough to push one to their limits. Right. That was it. Exhaustion. I wiped my brow and threw myself back into bed.  
  
I closed my eyes, wanting desperately to leave this place. I opened my eyes again when I heard a soft humming voice coming from outside. I left my balcony door open, I figured the sound was coming from a neighboring balcony.  
  
I glanced outside, and saw Sally standing on her balcony next door. Her eyes were to the stars, and her lips were pressed together in a soft song.  
  
All of a sudden a wave of relief swept over my body. As she continued humming, it felt like all the holes in my heart were being filled. There was something about her voice, her presence...things were finally making sense.  
  
That...dream I had...whether or not I choose to believe it was actually those people...or just my own mind...whatever it was...I was grateful.   
  
These past five years since the war was over, I placed these barriers up in order to deal with my pain. It wasn't until now that I realized that I shouldn't keep the walls up any longer. That I shouldn't block out the people who cared about me...and who I cared about.   
  
Unfortunately Sally wouldn't know until tomorrow.  
  
I was too tired, and her midnight lullaby seemed to be taking its toll. I smiled before I drifted off to sleep.   
  
Wait for me, Sally, It's going to be a long journey, but I know I'll get there...if I'm with you.  
  
Author's note: Hehe...sappy, I know. I just love Wufei and Sally. It's my favorite straight couple, next to Duo and Relena. This was a fic that I felt like I needed to write, I don't know why. Wufei is just adorable!! Well, hope you liked it! Oh yeah...that little remark about the clock being loud and made in America...hehe...guess who I'm talking about. =P  



End file.
